


The Fight

by Nagron12



Series: Domestic Zude - one shots [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: First big fight, Fluff, M/M, domestic zude, husbands mode, selfdoubt, stable relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron12/pseuds/Nagron12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Zero were simply meant to be. They were in this together afterall. What was a bump or two on their road to domestic bliss right? Jude was hoping they would deal with whatever life threw on them... but in all honesty he kinda hoped Gideon would be the one person he would not have to fight over serious stuff. Little did he know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm, there was suppose to be a whole different story and ending for that matter but those stupids just took over the story and made me do it. Also, I do really think Zero and Derek would slay it together... just as second best friends of course... and I need more sulky Jude standing down his point and Zero not giving in that easily... just a friendly warning ;)
> 
> Note no. 2: Appologies for the lenght, it kinda escalated...

It was dark. Only street lights were casting all sorts of shades inside Jude's and Gideon's house now. Jude was sitting on the floor of their new bedroom. His back pressed towards the bed. Head almost in between his knees, hands clenched in fists, shallow breath coming in and out. Eyes filled with unwanted tears. He would so not cry over this. He could fix this. It was just a tiny figth. Couples fight all the time. They certainly fought before. Way worse than tonight. Over way more significant things. And they always kissed and made up... Only he hoped by now Gideon would actually stay and helped them worked through this. Together. Always together.  

It actually felt like Gideon left and frightened fake - selfassured Zero took charge at times. Jude did not like those rare moments of frightened Zero showing up. It usually meant trouble on the horizon. He would deal with it none the less. He would talk his man through the edge, explained the situation, calmed himself in the process as well... only how could he do that now when Zero and Gideon were running wild somewhere outside... dealing with unwanted feelings and fears of the past.

And then again, it almost felt like Gideon was leaving him too. Jude was the man of reason. He knew better and he loved Gideon with every fiber of his body but there were times when he just let himself drown in fears of loneliness, betrayal and selfdoubt.

_What if Gideon finally realized I am not enough afterall. What if I am not good enough. What if Oscar was right and Gideon realized it too now. What if he finally left for good. What if..._

_Breathe in and out, Jude... you can do this... he will come back... he is probably at The Playground or somewhere else... maybe he stayed with Laura... I should call him... nope, not gonna do that... I meant well... he should apologize first... I can not be always the first one to come around... well, sort of..._

"O.K. Jude, held your head high... common... I can do this... I am not gonna cry... it will be fine... he just needs some time... o.k." 

* * *

It was pretty impressive. 2.30 a.m. and The Playground was still buzzing with people, chitchat, overly loud music and fifty and one shades of blue and black and dazzling yellow lights everywhere. Usually Zero would take a round. Just for a show. Making sure he was seen by the right people at the right moment. Keeping his carefully polished image at sight. Tonight he felt more like Gideon though. Hurting and drowning in selfpitty and anger but safely grounded and expossed to the world aroung him. In a very weirdly nice way. It scared him a bit but on the other hand it got him together with Jude and that was what mattered the most. And not only tonight he had to remind himself. He needed a drink. The strong stuff.

_Right. There is the damn bar._

Just a drink or two to calm his nerves so he could come home to Jude. He needed to recollect the thoughts and figure out how in the hell he could apologize without loosing a face...

"Damn..."  

"Why are you whispering? Trouble in paradise? Did Jude finally threw you out?"

Derek Roman. Of course... in all the places and the hours it had to be there and now... Thank God for Zero and his poses.

"Why... isn't it Derek Roman, a family man... Almost 3 a.m. and drinking at the local bar all but by himself. What about your wife? Beauty sleep? Or maybe sudden visit to her parents?"

Zero just could not help it. Something about Derek always stirred him up. Jude would calm him down. But Jude was not there. 

_You left him at your new house. Idiot. I need to stop running. Be the man Jude deserves._

"Funny. One would tell you aspired to be a comedian..."

Derek hold his look on Zero for a bit longer than necessary. Carefully studying his face and expression. Suddenly he broke into a laugh.

"I guess we are both in trouble right?"

Zero looked puzzeled for a bit. Then again this night could not be worse than this so be it. He laughed as well. 

"I guess we are indeed. Whad did you do? You two seem like those Procter&Gamble family adverts. White picket fences, screaming children and unnaturally white teeth smiles."

"God. You know it is a real challange to actually like you at times. I have no idea why is Jude putting up with you."

"You and me both, bro."

At that Derek just raised an eyebrow. Knowing smile all over his face. Gideon actually noticed. A rare moment of understanding between those two. 

"Something is telling me you had a fight. One of those seemingly big scary ones which usually turn out to be nothing after few days..."

Fuck. Derek was good. Zero wanted to punch him in his perfect face. Finally, bartender came to take orders. It looked like a long and drunken night.

"I wish... I hope so. Why are you here? What do you even want? You hate me."

Now Derek was really laughing. Zero did not like it a bit.

"Whatever man. You can really not blame me for not liking you. Altough I have to say after that stunt at the court when you kissed Jude in front of like half the States it finally made some sense. I actually tought you were here to make my life miserable. Little did I know you were just in love. With Jude."

"The fuck are you saying? Leave Jude out of this."

That laugh again. Zero started to mentaly prepare for an epic fist fight. Just one more remark...

"Chill down, man. I am not a fan of Judes. I did not like that scheme of yours... but I kinda get it. And I do not care really. As far as you two stay out of my way I am o.k. with whatever you plan."

"We do not plan anything."

"Yeah. Sure. With Jelena in that power chair and Oscar puffing sulfer all over the Arena I kinda doubt Jude would not do anything about the situation. I might be cautious with him - and you for that matter - but that does not mean I think he is stupid or without any ambition. I know better. But whatever man. I do not care. Just stay away and play the game the best you can. Then we will be ok. Also as strange as it might seem I actually think you two make a great team. If by any chance you want to join the good guys one day just let me know. We would slay it together."

Now not only Zero but Gideon too were in shock. If he was not tired as hell he would actually shoot some pretty Zero-like remark towards the man. But all of the energy suddenly left him and the only thing he wanted to was to kiss Jude and hold him tight in their king sized bed. He loved that bed. And Jude... he missed him already... it must have been like two hours he did see him last time... what an eternity.

"Finally! The drinks. What did held you up man?!" Zero commented overlooking the apologetic look from the bartender.

* * *

Jude could not get up from the floor. He could not even sleep. Every time he tried to close eyes he saw the scene of their earlier fight. He tried to reason with himself. To convince himself that it was nothing and he was just being silly.

_I really am stupid at times. He loves me. I know that. I do not need to be scared. He is not leaving._

And then again the What ifs came back like a boomerang.

_Shit. It will never be over will it._

_Common. Gideon is not Oscar. He would not hurt me like that. He actually cares. He proves it every day. By morning smiles. By the way he lookes at me in the shower. The way he adjusts my tie right before we have to leave for work. By the way his eyes always follow me when I am walking near the court. Even making fun of me is a way of subtly telling the world I love you stupid all over again._

Suddenly a beeping tone and a flesh of light is lighting up the dark bedroom. A message from Gideon. Jude hesitates just a second. Unlocks the cell. _Breathe in..._ His hands are slightly shaking.

**"I ma at Playgroumd. Talkin wit Derek. Wifey troubl. Be home soon stupid. xxx"**

_The hell??_

It took Jude a while to process the whole thing. So Gideon really did go to The Playground. He was drunk for sure... not even able to text right anymore... now that was a nice promise of the rest of the night... Wait a minute... with Derek?? Jude was sitting on the floor in their bedroom... currently the most favorite room at the damn house trying not to cry his eyes out and calm the fuck down and Zero does what exactly?? Partying with the enemy instead. What the actual fuck?!

_Oh no. Not again. I tried to reason with you. I tried to warn you about Laura maybe trying to get hitched with Terence. And yeah, it might have sound like your sister is an evil schemer... which by the way was an accident I tried to apologize for ... I just thought you schould know because you love her so much and so unconditionally and I do not want you to get hurt by any chance but no... for you she is just an angel and so what... maybe she just fell for him... something we could talk about... definetly... and then again I might not be so subtle about that time I saw her taking a package from that weird dealery looking guy... but I meant well... and you leashed right back at me... and then you just left... for what... so you could drink with Derek Roman? Hell no... there is not gonna be kiss and make up night tonight stupid!_

* * *

An hour or so later the quiet and peaceful atmosphere in the house was violently disrupted by a rattling sound of keys and spicy swearing coming from Gideon's mouth. Jude listened carefully, unable to sleep properly. All the emotions of last few hours still bottling inside of him. He so wanted to open the door and run towards Gideon. But he needed to stand the ground. And he was actually pissed. He needed Gideon to know that this was not acceptable. He loved him. But he was not just somebody Gideon could leave whenever he felt like there would be way too much emotional mess included. They were partners, they dealt with things together.... also Jude kinda knew he needed to apologize to Gideon too and he needed time to figure out the exact way how to apologize... because somewhere in the back of his not that very much functioning brain at times he knew very well that calling Laura a slut... even if he did not really meant it... was not his brightest reaction... also he might deserve what he actually got which obviously he would never admit to Gideon... at least not any time soon ... or while sober that is. Lets be honest he might give in if Gideon practiced his ILY Stupid eyes and smiles and touches and... 

 _Oh gaaawwwdddd... I so need to stop this!!_  

Suddenly there was a bustling sound at the stairs. A cracking sound of the wooden floor and glass being shettered all over it... at least Jude guessed... never mind that vase was a house warming gift from Lionel which neither he or Gideon liked actually... 

"Do not worry Juuuuude. I will clean it up in the morning!"

There was the subdued sound of Gideons apology... or at least it was supposed to be one. Jude waited. The door handle moved. And Gideon cursed.

"Hey Juuuudeeeee."

 _Oh no... jesus... noooo..._ Jude fell down the pillows again, trying to muffle Gideons favorite song by hiding under the duvet. Neighbours will be so pissed in the morning.

"Heeeeey Juuuuuude, don't make it baaaaad, Take a saaaaad song and make it beeeeetter, Remember to let him into your heaaaaart, Then you can staaaaaart to make it betteeeeer"

Christ this will never end Jude thought... _Jude, you can not get up and open the door... you can not!_

"Heeey Juuude... ...shit Juuude I forgot the second verse..."

_Thank God!!!!_

"Neeever miiind... Aaaaaand anytiiiiime you feeeeeeeeel the pain, heeeeey Juuuuuuude, refrain, Doooon't carry the world upon your shoooooulders, For well yooooouuuuuu knooooow that it's a fooooool who plaaaaays it cooooool, By making his world a little coooooolder, Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Jude was loosing not only hope but his mind as well it seemed. Suddenly Gideon's tirades stopped... Jude listened carefully again but only muffled bump was to be heard. And then Gideon was walking down the stairs and then there was not a single sound anymore. Everything was quiet all over again. And Jude felt exhausted.  

* * *

Birds. And really bright light coming through the windows. Those were the two things Jude registered the first. Then again, there was even stronger element of that morning... the smell of freshly made breakfast. Eggs and bacon, some toast and something sweet... pastry maybe... and coffee... So Gideon is trying to bribe him by breakfast... it is awful how some people tend to know you that well...

_O.K. Now I really need to get up.  Think fast Jude. You need to stand your ground here. But do not make it way too long... you know... that breakfast would go cold by the time you could forgive him..._

* * *

In the kitchen Gideon was making miracles with the breakfast. He might not know how to cook properly but little things he could do afterall. Also he needed to apologize for destroing that awful vase... just a matter of being polite since they both hated it... or at least he thought so.

"Hey handsome!" Gideon greeted disheveled Jude. Noticing like possibly every hair lock of his was pointed to a different direction. Such a cuttie... And his eyes... sort of like he cryed half the night but there was a slight amusement hidden behing it as well... 

"Hey Jude..."

"Oh no, just stop right the fuck there, mister!"

"What? But why?" 

"You do not remember? You were virtually holding a Beatles concert half the night tonight! Our neighbours must have loved it."

Beatles? Gideon had no idea what Jude was reffering... _oh... right... ehm..._

"Well, they are old and can not hear a thing anyway. Plus it was just two verses of one song. A very beautiful song I might add... mister... Kinkade... also I love you and I am very sorry about that vase I just broke last night. I will figure out what to say to Lionel about it when she stops by."

"Are you kidding me?! The whole last night was such a mess and the only thing you apologize for is the damn vase?"

Now Gideon looked puzzled. And Jude might catch a glimpse of fear in his eyes too... which brought him to his senses luckily.

"Listen, I am sorry, Gideon. I did not mean to yell at you like that. It is just... I was really worried about you. About us... and I am so very sorry I said that thing about Laura. I did not mean it. I know you love her and want her to be safe and happy. I just do not want you to get hurt if by any chance she does not meet your expectations."

Gideon then looked at Jude. And the sad look that spread all over his face migt kill Jude just a little... _I am such an idiot... I keep screwing things up..._

"I am so sorry."

Gideon did not say anything for a while. Just stood there and watched Jude. And then he made a step towards him, helding his chin up, letting his palms on both sides of Jude's face. 

"Listen to me, you stupid. I was pissed last night. Laura means a lot to me. You know that. But you mean a lot to me too. And I thought you knew that as well. I was angry and I did not behave at my best. I know that. You did screw up too and I think you realized it, right... so just to make it clear... and reassure the both of us... it was a big fight... and I can see you might thought I left you... which literally I did but did not at all... I would never leave you. We are in this together, alright?! And also... just so you know... I love you, stupid. And you really are my family... and the breakfast is getting cold so sit down and eat... my efforts can not let be wasted just because we fight."

Jude sat down. Still a bit shattered, unable to say any word out loud. Gideon reappeared with a plate full of nicely smelling eggs, bacon and some toast. Nonchalantly puring orange juice into the glass. A cup of freshly brewed coffee just within reach. Getting up, kissing Jude softly on the lips.

"Now eat stupid."

"I love you too. Just do not ever forget that alright?!"

Gideon gave him just a tiny nod then.

"Oh and before I forget once again... we are so getting rid of that bedroom lock. It was and is so unnecessary, mister Kinkade."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfic in English ever so be gentle but honest. Also, if any of you would like to be a beta of mine I would not say no to that one. Anyway, enjoy xxx


End file.
